


Lightly Brushing Aside Fate

by Radhorse



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Comedy, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radhorse/pseuds/Radhorse
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself living a second life as the Twin of the main character of one of your favorite shows. For Yuma the answer was plan to stay out of the way and just let the original time line take it's course. Instead a hairbrained scheme of Genma's forced him into the spotlight and now his only real goal is to set it all right once again. (Pseudo Self insert)
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma, Original Male Character/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 2





	Lightly Brushing Aside Fate

**Author's Note:**

> this story is an attempt at third person limited with a bit of Unreliable narrator going on, so a) the current narrator who ever is mentioned first in a scene will have their thoughts woven directly into the narration. B) this means there will be occasions where narration from two characters about the same event contradicts each other because what one knows or thinks my not line up with another who who sights the same even in their narration later. also the story starts in chapter 1 of the manga/Episode 1 of the anime, I actually did try to write the childhood to make him not just come out of nowhere but decided it would be more fun to both make the backstory changes more of a surprise than something set up way ahead of time, and avoid having several chapters of back story before I kicked off the plot.

Ranma felt a sharp jolt of pain at the back of his head. His eyes cracked open and he took stock of the situation. He was currently slung over the shoulder of a panda, what felt like a small dog was pinned to his back, the panda had his pack slung over one shoulder with two others held by the arm not pinning Ranma and the dog. So just an average Tuesday. The area around them was a bit out of what they usually passed through. It looked like, like the residential area of a city. Like Tokyo, and suddenly it all came back to him. He brought a fist down on his pop's back with all the force he could muster.

"I said I don't wanna go you old jerk!" each word punctuated by a useless thud of his fist on the panda's back. "Let me down already."

"Groowww grrwww grrrw." Genma answered back with what he probably thought was the dignity and authority a father should have.

"Come on was the fight on the way here not enough to make the point we don't wanna be involved in your stupid old deal!" Ranma squirmed doing little more than scratching his back on the still likely unconscious puppies claws.

His old man just turned and stared at an address sign for a moment before nodding.

"Listen to me dammit!" Ranma shouted at the top of his lungs. Something stirred on his back.

"Was that them?"

"Oh Saotome old friend, How?"

Two people Ranma couldn't see came to greet their guests apparently. A few seconds later two pairs of rapid foot steps sounded, heading in the exact opposite direction away from them. Dammit pop always gotta do things the dumbest, most rushed way imaginable. Heck there might not have even been a fight earlier if he hadn't wait to the last second to bring up all this stupid fiancée business. Still to late to do anything about that now.

"Daddy are these your friends?" A surprisingly calm female voice asked.

After a moments pause another snipped. "Oh yeah pandas just waltz right in here all the time."

"Dammit put me down! Can't ya see you're scarin' 'em spitless."

The old jerk finally set Ranma down and spun him to face the family they had just barged in on. The two closest to the Saotomes were a young woman with brown hair wearing a green sleeveless shirt and white cut off jeans that Ranma would admit, if only in the privacy of his own head, was actually pretty cute, and next to her what he assumed was the girls' father a man in a brown gi with shoulder length straight black hair and a mustache that unsurprisingly matched in color. Behind him were two other girls. The closer of the two had her hair loose until just the last few centimeters where it was tied off with a white ribbon and was wearing a white gi and that slight sheen of sweat of someone who had just been pulled from the end of their work out without warning while the other wore a white apron and long sleeved yellow top with a white skirt that ran past her knees her hair was in a pony tail flung over her shoulder. All in all a fairly normal looking family. Which just made the fact that they knew his flaky drifter of an old man all the more confusing.

The father looked down at him while pointing. "You wouldn't happen to be?"

"Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this." He said looking to the floor.

The older man suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Oh happy day I."

He stopped and suddenly patted Ranma down. Then suddenly pulled his hands away and did some wild gesture with his hands Ranma couldn't see. The short haired girl stepped up and pulled him away and looked closely at Ranma's chest. She then reached out and grabbed, some what painfully, a fist full of his ample breast.

"Daddy, He has breasts." She said in a flat tone that made her disappointment with her father quite clear.

In the course of the next few seconds the den had some how been cleared of it's table, a futon, pillow, and blanket had been laid out and the father and laid down crying the whole time.

"I don't understand I why would Genma tell me he had two sons when he had a daughter..." He sprang bolt up right a new smile splitting his face. "That's right Ranma you have a brother right a Yuma right? where is he?"

The panda presented the puppy that in all honesty Ranma had forgotten about in all the chaos. Ranma plucked the squirming dog and presented it to the sobbing man. "There ya go Yuma Saotome front and center."

The man froze for a second before out right fainting from what couldn't have been anything more then disappointment. Okay pop knowing this weirdo is slightly more believable now.

"What a cute puppy!"

Ranma looked up from the fainted patriarch to find his hands now empty and the gi clad sister cuddling Yuma into her chest. The pup put up a valiant struggle against her embrace but the second she began scratching him behind the ears the battle was over and he simply went limp with bliss.

Great guess it's up to me to clear this whole mess myself Ranma gave a flat stare to the large panda currently gesticulating wildly and growling out something to the sister in the apron. Who to her credit just nodded along smiling politely. With nothing else to go on he took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry about this."

"Oh it's no big deal." The girl currently cuddling the small dog replied with a smile looking up even as she continued to stroke the catatonic canine. "I'm Akane by the way, wanna be friends?"

Ranma gave a small smile in return nodded both teens ignoring the sobbing Tendo patriarch in the middle of the floor. Akane raised her hand off the pups head and extended it out to for a shake. Only for Yuma to start struggling half a second after she did so.

"Woah energetic little guy aren't you?" She giggled and went back to petting. The puppy once again limp with bliss Akane turned her smile back at Ranma and rose to her feet saying. "Come on I'll show you around."

"Sure thanks" Ranma said and followed as Akane rose and started walking never letting go of the small pup the whole time. Don't worry I'll get you out of there before things get hairy.

Akane led him gave him the quick tour, the kitchen, bathroom, w.c., and guest room, before leading Ranma to the large dojo out behind the house with a cheery look that said that Akane had been waiting for this one. Ranma looked around the dojo noting it was actually one of the nicer ones he'd been in. It was also a one of the dustier ones, like know one had a reason to clean it. "They must not have many students."

"So hey you do kempo right?" Akane asked setting her new favorite Saotome down on the floor.

"Yeah, a little." Ranma watched the unwilling shape shifter scamper past him and towards the door.

"How about a match, just for fun." Akane moved in front of Ranma and took a stance. "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

A wood and paper door slid open and shut. "Okay. If you say so."

/

Yuma crept back towards the Tendo house on a mission. Phase one recover his pants. With this in mind he started half walking half running towards the family area and it's outdoor, well door. The boy turned wolf (well wolf puppy but seriously a man's dignity could only take so much) took a flying leap.

The bags were clearly in view his target only a few tantalizing feet away. Where did that kettle come from? Yuma crashed face first into the heated metal knocking it out of whoever was holding it's hand and spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Oh my."

The small canine launched himself two meters straight up clutched his nose, and howling loudly. A pair of delicate hands grabbed him in mid flight and pulled him into a woman's chest.

"Now now."

"Grrowwwl"

Yuma turned to see a panda scratching at the steam wet patch of floor only for Genma to glare up at the at him. Oh like it was his fault that girl, there was a name attached somewhere but it kept slipping away just when he thought he had it, had held the kettle where anyone could crash into it.

"Don't worry I'll get another one." His accidental assailant said setting Yuma down gently. Without waiting for a response she turned around and headed off. Yuma looked up at his fat, old bear of a father with a withering gaze. Well he tried for a withering gaze, their was only so much of a glare you could mange without eyebrows.

"Grww growl grrr?"

"Yipe yap Howl."

The two stared at each other for a moment and in perfect sync face pawed. Yuma sat up on his hind legs and pointed at his travel pack before pantomiming getting dressed. Genma nodded once and started digging through his bag. It took much longer than it should have given the sheer amount of clothing Yuma had lost in the month since he was cursed, but eventually Genma produced… a manga. Yuma shook his head making an X with his forelegs. His old man nodded and went back to rummaging lifting out a small comb. Yuma glared and shook his head. And so a third rummage was attempted and Genma produced, A single cup of instant ramen. Which the old panda attempted to conceal in his fur.

Yuma expressed his disapproval in a calm and measured manner.

"GRRRRROOOWWWL!"

"Daddy the dog just bit the panda, can't believe I actually just said that." A girl lazily yelled from somewhere off to the side. There was a pause before she added sounding somewhat unsure of herself. "And now I think it's growling some musical number, it's actually kind of catchy."

Yuma braced his hind legs against Genma's arm let go with his teeth and launched himself and the small cup of noodles. Intent on fleeing and hiding it before the old man could recover. He instead took a paw swipe to the gut that sent him tumbling end over end and landed with a thud on the floor. Oak, sturdy, painful.

Yuma rose to his feet a loosing a defiant snarl. The panda took a defensive stance with one paw forward. Their duel's sole spectator loudly crunching away at a senbei. The two combatants launched at each other, only for a red blur to come out of nowhere and send Genma smashing through a wall.

"Wha da ya think your doing?" Ranma demanded. "Pickin' on him like that?"

Yuma winced, his pride hurting far more than any bruised rib. He found himself scooped up from behind.

"Ah poor little guy are you alright." Akane gave him a once over and gentle poked his chest.

Yuma turned back to the panda rising from his spot the busted wall and growled.

"Nabiki why didn't you do anything to stop them?" Akane asked clearly a little miffed.

"Well the dog did start it, and besides what was I supposed to do wrestle a giant panda into submission? I'm not you, you know." Nabiki said flippantly.

Akane rolled her eyes and lifted Yuma up to eye level. "You wouldn't do that would you little guy."

Yuma attempted to wiggle free before she could start scratching behind his ears again. His only hope was to flee into the depth of their home. Sure he could have used some more canine tactics but really explaining to your host that had to pee on his daughter because she wouldn't put you down was not a conversation he wanted to have, again. He turned to Ranma hopping he would actually free him this time. The red head in question was currently in the process of wrestling with Genma over a cup of instant noodles.

Yuma turned back to Akane who smiled, pulled him into her chest and moved her hand to the back of his head, and like that all traces of coherent thought fled. Hehe his hands were paw shaped.

He vaguely heard some muttering something about wet dog smell. Which was weird since he was a wolf.

/

The next coherent thought to pass though Yuma's mind was that the room he was in smelled vaguely of soap. A quick look around said why. He was in the undressing area right outside a furo. A Ranma must of have gotten him loose and taken him in the bath, good.

"Alright we didn't have any dog shampoo so I guess regular shampoo will work right?" said a decidedly not Ranma young woman.

Yuma could swear he heard a sound like rusty gears trying to turn as he twisted his neck to find Akane in nothing but a towel. What? How? Why had they let her do that knowing what a hot bath would do?

/

"Oh would you just give it up already it's one cup of ramen." Genma said holding his son in a head lock.

"Doesn't matter it's not yours!" Ranma finally manged to plant his foot on the ground for leverage and flipped the old man into the air.

A few feet away Soun Tendo watched the brawl with tears streaming down his face as his eldest daughter looked on in confusion.

/

Yuma lunged at the door hoping it was the one to outside and not the actual bath. He never found out as his paws merely slid off the perfectly round knob. Curses foiled once more by societies lack of consideration for its sapient canine members, and also his lack of thumbs. Guess it's true what they say you never really now what you have until it's gone.

"Not that way." Akane giggled as she picked him up and cuddled him to her bear chest. Yuma immediately shut his eyes and went limp.

"Aw well aren't you just a little gentleman?"

So this was how he died, drowned in a bath tub by a girl he had just met. Well at least it wasn't a boring death. She set him down on linoleum and a cold shower sprayed over him.

It was strange the thoughts you had while on your way to certain doom. He figured it would be his life flashing before his eyes. Maybe a rapid fire collection of half baked escape ideas. His mind racing through all the things he could have done to avoid this. Mostly he just had memories of the anime running through his mind.

A pair of slender hands worked his coat far more roughly than was necessary, seriously that hurt. It was a good thing even in this form Yuma kept some of his toughness or he probably would be looking at a trip to the vet. His heart raced as he felt another blast of cold water.

"Now you wait here okay."

Yuma thanked every deity he could think of off the top of his head for his stay of execution. Except Pan, even if it was that jerk then this was his fault in the first place. Yuma turned away from the sound of running water and cracked a single eye open. To discover the gods had played a cruel trick by giving him that time. For once again the door had a knob his paws where ill suited to operate.

No this was no time for despair think there must be away out of this precious situation. Windows, a quick look around the room told him their were none. Maybe jumping into the water and explaining things. Yeah because Akane Tendo was well known for her habit of quietly hearing out explanations first punching second. Turning back and bolting for the door. He was sure he was faster than she was. Sure it meant sprinting naked into possible Nabiki and… what was her name again? Gah! No time to focus on that. When needs must and all that.

He felt a hand grab the scruff of his neck. Shit all that time wasted. This was the end. As Akane dangled him over the steaming water a single thought came to him.

Her name was Kasumi. Because of course he had to die on such a lame last thought. The water raced up enveloping him.

It was strange to try and describe the feeling of going from wolf to boy, or really the lack of sensation. The transformation was so instantaneous that he really didn't have time to feel anything. Just one moment he was a small furry quadruped and then boom he was a suddenly mostly hairless biped, a good like fifteen times the size he was a second ago. He kept his eyes tightly shut waiting for the inevitable fall out.

Nothing happened. He just sat there for what felt like an eternity waiting for a punishment that never came. Eventually he braved to crack a single eye. A wide brown eye met his own gaze. Yuma opened both eyes slowly.

Akane just kept staring. Yuma felt a single hand settle gently on his pectoral and slide up and down his torso to his abdominal muscles. As Akane half whispered. "You could grind meat on those."

Which was true, clean up was a bitch though.

"Uh are you."

She raised a palm flat and facing upward above the water and lightly smacked her fist into it. "Ah this must be one of those dreams. Weird usually it's Doctor Tofu."

This was all the warning Yuma got before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and Akane's lips pressed firmly against his. His head swam in confusion, now thoroughly out of his depth. Also wow Ranma what was your baseline to call those small, sure she was no Hana Uzaki but come they were at least. No focus. They were softer than head expected. Focus damn it! His other head deciding that it's shoulder borne companion was going to be of no help decided to take matters into it's own hands.

And that was when the door opened.

Both teens turned to see Ranma, now in boy form Yuma absentmindedly noted, had burst in.

"Wait you need to… Oh you already know." Ranma turned beat red. "Sorry for interrupting."

The sound of the door slamming brought Yuma back to the real world. he pinched Akane's leg as he turned to face the ceiling.

"Ow that hurt you, jerk." She paused. "Wait that hurt."

There was a pause as that tidbit processed. "This isn't a dream is it?"

"Nope." Yuma said taking a deep breath. Well at least he got a first kiss in before his drowning. That was something right?

Akane didn't move for another second or two before finally slowly rising to her feet. She didn't even bother to back out of his cone of vision. Add a new one to his list problems with his curse, an inability to take cold showers without help. She calmly left the bathroom. There was a moment of almost eerie silence before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream came out of the room next door followed by someone throwing another door open and stampeding down the hall.

On the bright side he no longer needed that cold shower. A fact which brought his ringing ears little comfort. With a sigh he hauled himself out of the bath and hoped Ranma had at least brought his bag when he ran up. No such luck. Of course not. Yuma wrapped a towel around his waist and left.

As quietly and carefully as his many years of martial arts training would allow he approached the sound of babbling. He peered around the corner ready to bolt at a moments notice to find Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi parked at the table, Genma arms crossed watching the proceedings and nodding, and finally in the middle of the path Soun holding Akane's shoulders as she flailed wildly and tried to put her thoughts to words.

"Daddy the dog is a boy!" She finally managed to shout.

"Yes um." Soun managed looking over his daughters shoulder.

Akane paused and looked quizzically over her shoulder. She then somehow managed to turn deeper red grabbed the nearest blunt instrument, a nearby stone lantern, and raised it over her head. "Why are you like that you, Pervert?!"

"Because someone is still holding the bag with my clothes." Yuma answered with a flat stare at the pack in Ranma's hand.

"Oh right I was supposed to drop that off." Ranma chuckled and tossed it over.

Yuma plucked it out of the air and ducked behind the corner. After throwing on the first outfit he dug out. A green silk chinese shirt with a gold dragons coiled around the torso starting with their tails at the waist ending with their heads at his shoulders and plain white pants. He was going to need new shoes again. Great. He rounded the corner and sighed.

"Please tell me you told them the story?"

"Well not Akane." Ranma answered.

"Great so we can skip the."

"No you tell me why you turn into a boy!" Akane waved her lantern head menacingly.

"I don't turn into a boy I turn into a wolf." Yuma hissed.

"You mean a dog?"

"A wolf!"

Akane stumbled back at the sudden shouting a chucked her lantern as hard as she could right at the distracted Yuma's face. The stone cracked as he stumbled back and fell on his own head. A sharp pain running through both points of impact.

"Why?" Was the all he asked as he lifted the stone from his aching face.

"Don't yell at me I'm very high strung right now!" Akane shouted.

"Okay let's just calm down and go over the story before anyone else gets a blunt object to the face okay?" Ranma found himself being the voice of reason.

Akane how ever had apparently gotten over her shock and was now on a roll. "I don't see why this pervert tricked me into the bath!"

"Tricked isn't really"

"He even got me to ki…" and it returned as she went slack jawed her face a furious blush instead of just furious.

"Go on." Nabiki reminded everyone that she and by extension Soun, Kasumi, and Genma were all still present. The later of which took a hand full of popcorn out of a bucket on the table.

Yuma decided that he hated his life.

/

Akane glared daggers at these intruders into her life called the Saotomes. They had only been here a few hours and in that time had in order beaten her in a match (while secretly being a boy no less), seen her naked, and stolen her first kiss. These two (judgment on the father was still pending but if his sons were anything to go by it wasn't looking good) were no doubt the worst. Even Kuno hadn't caused her this much grief this quickly. Now they were explaining why they were shape shifters(!) to her, and only her the rest of the family had heard it all already and were going about their own business. Well except daddy, he was listening intently as though the second telling might contain some hidden secret.

"So there we were in the Bayankala Mountain range in China's Qinghai Province." Ranma said waving his arms a little for effect. "We had been on the road for days cause pop said he had some grand legendary training ground."

"And I did." Mr Saotome piped up glaring at his son.

The younger two glared at him. He flinched and shut his mouth, though did glare quietly at them when they looked away.

"So anyway we finally get there and the guide starts saying…" Ranma continued.

"There over one hundred spring here each with own tragic story." The pervert stepped in. "and these idiots."

This earned him a glare from both sides.

"Decided that they didn't need to here any warnings just jump up on the bamboo poles." He pointedly ignored them. "So they start slugging it out over the water while I go to ask why it's called the Training Ground of Cursed Springs. But at this point the guide ran over and tried to stop them."

"At which point Ranma kicked me into one of the pools." Mr Saotome added.

"Then I rushed over to the edge of the pool." The Pervert said and then growled.. "And the next thing I know a giant furry arm flies out of the water and smacks me in the face!"

"I missed that part." Ranma admitted. "Because all I saw was a giant panda flying out of the water at me. Then pop, acting like he somehow didn't even realize the turned into an I repeat a giant panda just starts swinging at me. Well now I'm listening to the guide and since I'm distracted it was real easy for pop to send me flying right into another pool."

"So anyway Ranma falls into the spring of drowned girl." the other one continued. "And after second to confirm he flies off the handle and starts chasing the old panda around, I give chase thinking I'll stop them. Actually caught Ranma right at the cliff face, and got an elbow in the gut for my troubles. Next thing I know I'm tumbling into a pool myself."

Ranma looked a little sheepish at the mention of him accidentally cursing his brother.

"My gi 's probably still at the bottom of that damn pond." The pervert sulked furiously at the final part.

"So is there a cure?" Her father asked gripping the table intensely with one hand.

"Well apparently we can just jump in the spring of drowned man." Ranma said.

"Then why didn't you get cured over there?" Akane shouted in disbelief.

"Well after waiting for Ranma to calm down we were going to have lunch while the guide looked up the map to tell us which spring that was, but for some reason dad dragged us out of there with the guide on his heel and well." The other one trailed off. "Somethings kept us from just going back after that."

Akane stared at them for a moment. Some part of her found all of this ridiculous, another part remembered that she had seen one of them go from dog to boy in the blink of an eye. She then glared harder hoping it would disguise the sudden blush on her face from remembering that.

"Well this isn't such a big problem at all." Her dad said cheerfully.

At that Ranma, Akane, the other one, Nabiki and Kasumi all gave him funny looks.

"With cold water you transform but hot water brings you back now." Her dad clapped his hands on Ranma's shoulders. "My youngest daughter Akane 16, my middle daughter Nabiki 17, my oldest Kasumi 19 pick which ever you like Ranma dear boy."

"Tendo I hate to tell you but Ranma isn't the available one." Mr Saotome said.

Her dad froze on the spot. Everyone in the room turned to Mr. Saotome. For a moment you could have heard a pin drop.

"What exactly do you mean Saotome?" Dad asked voice suddenly taking on a bit of an edge.

"Ranma is already promised to some one else." Mr. Saotome answered back crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Wait what?" Ranma shouted.

"You're kidding me." The pervert declared.

Her father stared for a second before mechanically lifting his hands off of Ranma's shoulders and moving to the other one.

"Well then Yuma which will it be?" He said trying to hide the obvious disappointment in his tone. Guess even he wasn't to happy to have a dog for a son-in-law Akane felt two hands grab her shoulders while another two pressed against the back of her waist and pushed her forward.

"It'll be Akane." Nabiki said in a matter of fact tone.

"He's already had a bath with her and stole her first kiss it's only proper he take responsibility." Kasumi followed with the tone she usually reserved for telling off someone who just broke a dish.

"Me marry that pervert you must be joking." Akane declared with all the scorn she could muster, and she could muster quite a bit.

"Welp you heard the lady, Weddings off, Nice to meet you all but we really must be going if we're gonna get a camp set up in time."

What?

"Now boy you listen to your father." A loud splash interrupted Mr. Saotome.

"What was that dad couldn't hear ya." The pervert grinned as he lowered a bucket."Now if you'll excuse me I'll be seeing myself out."

He freed himself from her distracted father's grasp and scooped up a bag. As he power walked towards the door he took a second to turn to Akane and wink.

"Well sorry it didn't work out, nice meeting you all, Yuma out." and with that he took off and a dead sprint for the door.

Wait did, did a boy just accept her shooting him down? This new experience almost distracted her enough to miss the panda sprinting past her. Almost.

"Hey watch where your going!" Akane glare at the empty hallway for a minute.

"So uh you guys have a room I can put my stuff?" Everyone turned to Ranma who now seemed far more relaxed then he had been at any point since turning back into a boy.

"But they just left." Nabiki beat Akane to saying.

"Yeah pop'll catch him before he makes it out of the neighborhood. Don't let the bulk fool you he's pretty fast even as panda." Ranma chuckled. "Figure they'll be back in maybe five minutes."

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Akane asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well ain't like I'm going have to marry anyone, and it's been a while since we've had a real roof." He grinned. "So whats for dinner cause all of our food is that noodle cup that fell in the koi pond."

Akane sighed as she felt a headache come on.

"Le' me go you old fart I swear I'll sell you to the zoo!" A voice echoed up the hall as something crashed and shattered.

"Oh there back already." Kasumi calmly said as though they couldn't all hear that.

A second later a green blur crashed to the ground next to her. She looked down at the man her family had decided to marry her off to with out her permission with a flat stare and said. "Well at least you tried."

"I think I bruised my coccyx." He answered. He then sprang to his feet and glared at the panda taking a stance.

The panda took one as well.

"Now now we're about to have dinner so you'll have to knock off the rough housing." Kasumi said.

After a brief moment of looking like they might start slugging it out anyway they finally calmed down.

"Don't think this is over."

"Grrrooowwwlll."

Akane let out a dramatic sigh and just walked over to the table. Some times she hated her life.

/

Akane lay in her bed staring at the ceiling wondering what exactly she had done to deserve today. Was she like a serial killer in her past life or? A knock came at her window. She sat quietly for a moment and hoped who ever it was would go away. A second knock, then a third, then a pause. Good they left.

"Hey I know your in there I've already checked the rest of the house."

Akane bolted up right and growled stomping over to the window to give her unwelcome guest a piece of her mind. She all but ripped the window open.

"What do you want pervert?!" She demanded, and got a half melted ice cream sundae shoved in her face.

"Sorry it took longer than I figured to get here without either of our dads seeing." The pervert said.

Akane eyed it like it was some kind of ticking box. "What's this?"

"An olive branch." He said. "Look I'm sorry about this afternoon, it was afternoon right my sense of time gets screwy when people scratch I'm getting off topic, any way this has already gone FUBAR and us fighting isn't going to make it better."

Akane just continued to glare at him. So that was his game ply her with gifts. Well she had seen that trick before. Not working buster.

"What seriously. Okay fine what do I have to do to get you to stop being mad at me." He asked.

Akane started to answer.

"Besides leave because I tried that, you saw me try that, and we both know how it worked out." He cut her off.

…

"Fight me." Akane said.

"What?"

"Fight me. We'll have a match in the dojo." and when she beat him that would prove that she wasn't going to take this lying down.

He stared confused at her for a second before saying. "Fine if that's what it'll take."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Akane said and started to turn around.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Do you want this, cause I kind of already made it." He indicated the half melted sundae.

"Who would eat a mess of ice cream soup like that?" Akane rolled her eyes.

The pervert shrugged and threw the bowl over his shoulder. Where she heard a splat.

"Hey whats the big idea?" Mr. Saotome's voice came from below.

The pervert looked panicked for a moment before bolting in the direction of the dojo. Akane threw her gi back on and snuck over herself. She opened the door to find the pervert stretching his legs and watching the door. She quickly slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"Alright." He said as Akane walked towards the middle of the room. "Basic submission match okay with you?"

"That's fine." Akane said.

The boy then looked up for a second. "And how about a little wager, loser has to follow one order the winner gives?"

Akane glared at him as she tried to figure out what he was up to. "So if I told you to leave me alone?"

"I'd do my best." He answered.

Akane cocked an eyebrow.

"We are still living together and I would not put it past the old man to pull zany schemes to try and force us together." He answered. "He's stubborn and not exactly the brightest bulb in the janitor's closet."

"Fair enough." Akane decided to just take what she could get.

"Alright starting signal will be when this coin hits the ground, Match goes until one of us surrenders or can't fight anymore. Ready?" He held up his hand with a 1 yen coin resting on his thumb.

"Ready." Akane to an offensive stance hoping to end this quickly.

The coin flew into the air. The boy let his arms fall slack to his sides not even bothering with a stance. Was he taking her lightly? Oh he was going to regret that. The coin fell back through her line of sight. The hairs on the back of Akane's neck stood up, adrenaline surging in anticipation. The pervert just stood there with a stupid grin plastered on his face. The tink of metal hitting the ground had sounded.

Akane charged forward like a stampeding bull. Her arm lashed out towards the boys stupid smug face. Only for him to twist his head slightly and let it sail right past. Akane remembering he spar just earlier that day twisted her punch into a back hand swing. The boy simply leaned to the side allowing the blow to sail over his head. Not letting up Akane used the momentum of her swing to round house kick at his torso. He let himself fall sideways only to push himself back upright with one hand as soon as the kick moved past him. Akane snarled as he just kept giving her that same stupid grin.

She threw a series of straight jabs at him as fast as she could hoping to knock him off balance. He simply weaved around everyone as they just missed. Sweat beaded on Akane's brow as she took a wild chop. Her hand actually passed through his head like it was air. What? Akane's legs were forced backwards and the momentum of her own chop flew forward. A pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms up behind her back. Then he pinned her to the ground.

Akane struggled against the lock until her arms burned. She growled and tried to plant her feet, only for him to hook a leg around hers and pull back.

"Yield."

"No!" Akane's world went red.

Her arms strained desperately with righteous fury. She had to break free. She had to show this this boy that he could just toy with her like some kind of doll. She, just had to. Her arms burned like wildfire as her strength gave out.

"I win." The boy said.

Akane felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. Why? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She growled as she rolled on to her back. The jerk looked down at her, he hadn't even worked up a sweat. He reached out a hand a smiled at her. Akane glared back defiantly.

"Just get it over with." She said. All that work, all those fights to be something more than a trophy rendered meaningless right here in her own home. The thought made her sick.

"Could you try to befriends with Ranma?" He leaned towards her one hand against the side of his mouth like he was trying to keep a third party from hearing a whispered conversation. "The way he talked about it I could tell he was happy to have one again, but he'd never admit it out loud. He's actually really sensitive about stuff like that."

Akane could swear she heard a bunch of gears screech to a halt. "Wait what?"

"Be Ranma's friend." The boy simply repeated. "He could really use one."

"Wha? But but, you could ask me for anything." Akane blurted.

"Yeah and I want you to try and be friends with Ranma." He repeated now looking a bit annoyed.

"But, I, you, don't you want to use that for?" Images of the bath swam through Akane's mind again and she could feel her face heat up.

"For what?" He asked with a look of, no way did he really not get what she was saying.

He stared blankly at her for a second before his face lit up. "But didn't you say you'd agree to stop arguing if I fought you? Do I have to pick?"

Akane gaped.

"Eh I guess I'll stick with the Ranma one then." The boy said.

Akane could only stare at him. This, this didn't make any sense. He was a boy, and a pervert at that. People like that just weren't supposed to blow chances at getting what they wanted on other people like that. The world didn't work that way.

"Uh earth to Akane, come in Akane. I know you didn't hit the floor that hard. Say something already." The boy hand crouched down and held up her head snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Wah! Fine I'll try to make friends with your dumb brother." Akane screamed.

"Great. So do you need help getting back to your room or?" He looked down at her.

"I can do it myself!" Akane shouted indignant.

"Kay I'm off then." The boy answered setting her head down gently, and without another word left for the door.

/

Yuma stretched out his arms and looked up at the sky. Under his breath he said to no one in particular. "Phase one of operation canon repair complete."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Explaining why I went with Akane because someone is going to ask assuming this ever gets an audience. Simply put the point of the story is the m.c., or well deuteragonist, is a guy who wanted to avoid excessive changes to the timeline only to cause them simply by existing whether he liked it or not it made the most sense to put him in Ranma's shoes from the word go. Things will be somewhat different as the story progresses, and I did try to make him a different from Ranma without completely cutting out the influence Genma raising him the second time around though that will probably show better when he actually gets to narrate most of a chapter by himself.


End file.
